Talk:Thanos VS Darkseid/@comment-97641-20181220181743/@comment-30480843-20181220192116
Got them from a youtube comment. Let's fight, I reign supreme, the emperor I'm galactic, swiping away your tactics Crushing you under my feet, you're a peasant nothing to me Turn to dust, my power unless we'll hunt your defeat Let's swing with it, I change reality when I think To the brink of your soul, I own it all I'm a fiend I'm the king o' the universe, now I'm knocking you through the dirt Put a stop to you now it hurts, bow down or it will get worse I'm the king Battle for the universe, let's get striking Feel the power and force of the mightiest fighting Energy blasts hit fast, psi-beams like lightning Who can win, a new god or the hands of the titan I'm the king (You can’t stand this torturous pain) I’m the king (You worship this warrior’s reign) Yeah hard and pride, crash like we’re stars collide Feel it all inside, I’m ready for your soul’s demise I’m the king X4 Let’s get it on I’m here, don’t give me love just fear Since I made my premiere, got the universe in my will My power’s making you kneel, cause you ain’t ready to brawl I got Death’s phone number and I’m making a call I walk through portals, step on the borders of time and space You never stoppin’ this, king of Apokolips Turned planets into slaves, better give me respect I bring Sparx to Death Battles, the Omega effect It’ll cost you a life to battle me, settle your debt I took life to get to the throne, I never regret Heads roll when I step in, give me your neck No one can stand, I bring power bend your knees I hold in my hand a gauntlet, full of power Infinity Stones, I break bones, in my zone, your divinity scorned I’m the greatest, with a snap of my fingers I change populations Better run from this Eternal, just stop debating I battle everybody, challenge the best Even Odin, we crush Avengers like they’re rodents Battle for the universe, let's get striking Feel the power and force of the mightiest fighting Energy blasts hit fast, psi-beams like lightning Who can win, a new god or the hands of the titan I’m the king (You can’t stand this torturous pain) I’m the king (You worship this warrior’s reign) Yeah hard and pride, crash like we’re stars collide Feel it all inside, I’m ready for your soul’s demise I’m the king X4 War inside, I’m full of pride, I’m ‘bout to rise Make you vanish like a planet, just go ‘head and die X4 Battle for the universe, let's get striking Feel the power and force of the mightiest fighting Energy blasts hit fast, psi-beams like lightning Who can win, a new god or the hands of the titan I’m the king (You can’t stand this torturous pain) I’m the king (You worship this warrior’s reign) Yeah hard and pride, crash like we’re stars collide Feel it all inside, I’m ready for your soul’s demise I’m the king X4﻿